


The Fourth Horseman

by LedByTHeUnknown



Series: Continuing Stories [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedByTHeUnknown/pseuds/LedByTHeUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new rider comes into town. A link to Serena and Rose’s former life, and A familiar forgotten face from one of the Seven’s life. And how is this person linked to all the recent deaths in the Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~Comes a Rider~

_“I looked, and behold, an ashen horse; and he who sat on it had the name Death; and Hades was following with him” Revelation 6:8_

 

The quite sleepiness of the town was shattered by the sounds of gunfire. A gang of men stood in the street whooping and hollering while firing their guns into the air. Vin reluctantly dragged himself out of bed and went to peer out the window of the apartment. There were three gang members just below, and two more standing in the entrance to the hotel arguing with the owner.

Vin headed out to the main room to get his guns.

“You need pants.” His lover said from where she was still curled in bed.

“Oh yeah.” The tracker said getting dressed in a hurry. He grabbed his guns and headed out.

He was joined on the street by JD who looked like he had slept in the Sheriff’s office.

JD approached the men.

“You all need to calm down.” JD said “You mind letting us know what has you all riled up this morning.”

One of the gang members by the hotel sauntered over.

“We’re just a little happy. Our boy Randle” He motioned to a short stout man in a slouch hat who was in the middle of the street group “Well he done just found out he’s gonna be a daddy”

“That’s mighty nice” Vin said from behind. “But some of us are trying to sleep”

“Aw hell we’re sorry” The one by the hotel said with a lopsided smile. JD peered over at the hotel owner, he looked a little rough.

“So if this is such a happy occasion, why are you roughing up Mr. Smythe?” JD said hand resting just over his hip ready to draw if necessary.

“Well he wouldn’t give us anything to celebrate. No cigars, no whiskey” The one they now figured was the leader replied.

“Well maybe that’s because he doesn’t have any.” JD said, He could see Josiah approaching behind Vin and wondered if Chris and Buck were coming behind him.

“We ain’t looking for trouble.” Another gang member spoke up.

“Ok then. Take your guns and head on out” JD said with authority in his voice.

“Fine, fine we know when we’re not wanted.” The leader said taking a step towards JD.

JD raised his gun. “That’s far enough”

The man gave a drunken smile and reached for his gun.

JD drew, Vin drew, Josiah, Buck and Chris drew. The gang members aimed. None had stopped to reload. Five bodies hit the dirt, the leader, the second who spoke up and the one who had been by the hotel all lay dead in the street. Randle and the final member lay wounded. Randle with a bleeding hand and the final member bleeding from his chest.

JD and Vin moved to the injured men as more townspeople steeped out into the street to see what was going on. Vin pulled off his bandana and wrapped it around Randle’s hand. JD knelt by the other man. He was gasping for air and reaching towards JD trying to speak but only managing a whisper. JD leaned in close and the man grabbed his collar pulling his ear to his mouth.

“He will avenge me. He comes not as the first but as the fourth, his horse is pale and rider, he comes for you.” The man whispered before succumbing to his wounds.

“Well if that isn’t the creepiest dying words” Buck said from where he had knelt by JD.

“Yeah.” JD said standing “Ow” he looked down to see a small patch of blood on his leg and a bullet hole in his pants by his ankle he pulled up his pants and noticed a small hole in his leg “Guess I got hit. I’ll go see Nathan.”

Vin and Chris stared up at the darkening sky, where had those clouds come from? The wind picked up almost knocking Chris’s hat off his head.

“Didn’t think we had a storm coming. “Chris said as rain drops started to fall.

Josiah, Buck and a few other members of the town started to move the bodies of the deceased off the street. Serena had come out to check on Vin, she glanced down the street to see a single rider coming in, dressed all in black on a pale grey horse, the image sent shivers down her back. She turned to tell Vin but when she looked back the rider was gone. She pulled her jacket around her and helped get the last of the dead gang members into the undertaker before the heavens opened up in a torrential downpour.


	2. ~Deep into That Darkness Peering~

While the rain had let up two days ago the darkness hadn’t left the town yet. It was like a twenty four hour night. And the wind, cold and chilled you to the bone. It kept most of the townsfolk indoors. Rose had a booming business with people wanting warmer clothing. Serena’s restaurant was doing well as many nearby cattle drivers were finding it too uncomfortable to stay outside and their cooks were having a hard time keeping cooking fires lit in the wind.

With most people keeping indoors it was astounding to Chris how there had been so many people killed in the last five days. Just after the gang shootout Buck, who had been taking home some new blankets to Ginny who was still not 100% after her ordeal, had found a man face down in a puddle by Digger Dan’s Saloon. A single bullet in the back of his head, it looked like he had been killed while taking care of some call of nature. Then there were two bodies found in a hotel room. A man and a woman, looked like they were killed, a single bullet to the head, while enjoying some sins of the flesh. There were six more found in the streets, all shot in the head.

The body Chris was standing over was the 9th victim. This was the owner of the small leather works shop that had opened. He was killed in his shop.

The others were all vagrants or people trying to just keep low in the town, but this guy was a business owner known in the community.

Chris didn’t want to think that they had another serial killer in town but all signs were pointing to it. The only difference in this last one was he was shot in the chest, not the head.

And this guy was good, no one had noticed anything. For the first days one could say the killer could have used the thunder to cover the gun fire but these last ones. No one had heard anything.

He sighed and headed back to the sheriff’s office leaving the undertaker to take care of the body.

JD was sitting at the desk, his leg resting on the desk. His leg was still a bit sore from getting a bullet in the fleshy part of his calf. JD looked up as Chris entered.

“So it’s true Mr. Anderson is the new victim?” JD asked, Chris nodded, JD sighed. “Nine people killed in the last five days and not one witness. And while everyone is scared, no one is really carrying that much as all the victims were just passing through.”

Chris nodded, as Buck entered with a biscuit from Serena’s.

“It like that dying gang member said. Death is coming. I’d hide under a rock there JD.” He said with a full mouth smile.

“Not funny Buck” JD said shaking his head. Serena had told them what she saw and that had been giving him shivers since she told him.

“This one’s different.” Chris said “He was shot in the chest, bled out, going to take a lot to clean that floor.”

JD and Buck nodded. Casey entered the office.

“Hi JD is it true they found another person murdered?” She asked coming to sit on the desk next to JD’s leg. She pulled up his pant leg to inspect his bandage.

“Yeah” JD answered.

“Well then maybe you should be coming over to protect me and Auntie Nettie.” She said with a smile. JD blushed, Buck laughed.

“I ah, I have to stay in town. We need to keep a watchful eye out, besides, Nettie knows how to handle a shotgun” JD smiled, Buck just shook his head the kid wouldn’t know a flirt if it bit him on the lip.

“Fine” Casey said pushing on JD’s leg as she stood, eliciting a small squeak from the kid. “I’ll just head off an protect my own self from danger”

“Stay in your house and you won’t be in danger” JD said

Buck rolled his eyes and Casey huffed and left.

Serena looked at Casey leaving as she entered with a tray.

“What did you say to her now JD” She said setting the tray on the desk it had some biscuits, jam, clotted cream and raisins. She also had a few sausages on the plate. There were also three glasses of lemonade

“Huh” JD said eyes on the biscuits.

Serena laughed and shook her head “You have all been working hard figured you could use some lunch.”

“It’s lunch time.” Chris said looking out the window at the dark sky “Feels like middle of the night.”

“Yeah. So another murder, you guys going to try to patrol like stake out the city?” Serena said bringing a glass of lemonade to Chris.

“Might not be a bad idea” Chris replied taking the glass from her.

“I could help. Haven’t been sleeping much in this weather might as well help out.” Serena said while watching JD cram a jam and cream filled biscuit in his mouth.

“We’ll see.” Chris said. “You’re still healing too.”

“I’m fine” Serena said. And it was the truth; Serena was quick to bounce back after getting hurt.

She always had been, because she always had to. Also she had no lingering fear like Ginny did. Buck said she would wake up in the middle of the night terrified thinking Daniel was at their door.

It didn’t help that her arm was still not fully healed. She still wore it in a sling and barely had any use of her hand. Nathan had been fighting infections in it on and off. This had weakened the school teacher; she was exhausted after a day of teaching. Buck had mostly spent the last while at their home.

Ginny’s son Freddie was a huge help too but it was hard on the young man to see his mom like that.

“You and Vin are alike” Chris smiled. “You almost die but you’re fine”

“It was over a two months ago Mr. Larabee and if you are insinuating that I am not well because I am a lady and therefore weaker, I just might have to tell to try me……. Cowboy” Serena had smirk and a twinkle in her eye.

Buck and JD cringed. Chris raised his eyebrow.

“I don’t care whose bed you sleep in at night but you call me that one more time.” He started.

“And you’ll what, put me over your knee and spank me?” Serena wasn’t backing down. “I was just playing with you Chris. Heard Vin call you it, sorry.”

Chris took a sip of the lemonade.

“Sour” He said

“Like you.” Serena said smiling as she headed to the door “Cowboy”

And with that she left.

Buck and JD couldn’t help but laugh.

“Vin sure knows how to pick ‘em” Buck practically giggled.

Chris just glared at them then her could help but smile himself. It was true. Vin and Serena went well together. Ezra may have warned Vin about hurting her, but Chris just hoped she didn’t hurt Vin.

“So are we going to set up and watch the town tonight?” JD asked.

“Yeah. Serena was right; just don’t tell her, it’s a good idea if we want to catch this guy.” Chris said taking another sip of the lemonade.


	3. ~Killers on the Blood-soaked Streets~

_"It was night, and the rain fell; and falling, it was rain, but, having fallen, it was blood.” Edgar Allen Poe-"Silence - A Fable”_

The rain returned that night. The seven decided that it was still perfect conditions for their stakeout. Ezra was outside the Saloon on a bench by the door, JD was in the Sherriff’s office watching out the window. Buck and Josiah were at opposite ends of the street each huddled under blankets tying to blend in as street vagrants. Vin was atop of the Saloon trying to watch over the town. Rose was opposite him on the roof of the telegraph office. Serena was down with Nathan at the south end of town. Nathan was up in his clinic and Serena was across sitting in front of Bucklin’s General store.

Chris was making his rounds walking from one end of town to the next then back again.

He looked at his pocket watch. It was nearing 11:30 at night. He heard nothing and saw nothing. Fear and the rain were keeping people indoors or at home. Ezra had no issues with the stakeout as the Saloon was practically barren.

He walked by Josiah huddled by the church. He gave a nod and continued. He glanced up to where Serena and Nathan where. Serena had really gone all out dressing to look like a lady that may be wanting to entertain a man.

Chris heard a strange noise in the alley between the Gem Hotel and the Undertaker. Chris headed down the aisle cautiously. Near the back of the undertaker there was a figure standing over a second figure that was kneeling. The figure that was standing had a gun aimed at the back of the kneeling figures head. Chris moved forward he could hear the kneeling person, a man, begging for mercy, the standing figure another man, was quoting the Bible, something about sin, and being released into the arms of God and the forgiveness and love of Heaven.

Chris’s foot caught the edge of some wood sending a few pine boards falling. The killer made quick work of his capture, (Chris saw the flash but heard no sound) sending the man sprawling with a bullet in his skull, he then turned towards Chris who was trying to blend into the side of the building.

Lightning streaked across the sky illuminating the killer, he was pale and sickly looking with scars marking up nearly every part of his face.

“We have a witness. Ye are my witnesses, saith the LORD, and my servant whom I have chosen: that ye may know and believe me, and understand that I am he: before me there was no God formed, neither shall there be after me.” The man said nearing Chris.

Chris held his breath as the man stood in front of him. Another bolt of lightning lit up the sky and the man lunged at Chris. Chris ducked out of the way as a shot rang out to his left. The man gasped in pain as the bullet hit his arm. Chris dove to tackle the man. He pinned him to the ground. He looked to see a figured standing by the Chinese laundry. In the lightning all he could see was a short figure in a long duster, face covered by a bandana and a Union Calvary hat atop their head.

The killer, sensing Chris was distracted pulled a knife from his belt and drove it into Chris’s shoulder. Chris pulled back and the killer grabbed his gun and fired at the new figure standing by the Chinese laundry. In Return that figure fired hitting the killer in the hip sending the killer running off into the night.

“A cursed be ye who hath followed me. My judge, my repentance will not come by acts of thee” The killer said as he fled

Chris didn’t know if it was because all he could focus on was the pain in his arm but he heard no gunshots.

The stranger in the duster ran past Chris after the killer then paused and looked down at Chris. Then back at the fleeing killer. Chris heard a sigh before the figure in the duster knelt down by Chris pulling another bandana from their pocket. They shoved it into the hole in Chris’s arm eliciting a grunt of pain from the gunslinger. The figure then reached to end of the barrel of their gun and removed something before firing a shot into the air (this one with sound) before taking off back towards the Chinese Laundry.

Josiah, Serena and Nathan came running. Serena and Nathan each had a lantern. Nathan knelt by Chris as Serena and Josiah swept the area. They were joined shortly by Rose, JD, Ezra and Buck.

“Vin saw someone running off towards the North end of town. He’s following” Rose said. Chris nodded.

“He should be careful.” Chris said though gritted teeth as Nathan probed his wound. “There’s a killer and someone following the killer, don’t know if it’s a lawman, bounty hunter or vigilante.”

The others nodded. Nathan got Chris standing and started leading him up to the clinic.

Vin joined the group.

“I lost him, too rainy and too dark. He disappeared somewhere near the Stage office. I hit a mud patch and went down when I got up he was gone.” Vin said entering the clinic his clothes were covered in mud. “Sorry”

“It’s ok.” The others said. Serena came over and kissed his cheek

“Now we have too mysteries.” Chris said as Nathan stitched him “Who is this bible quoting killer and who the hell it the person following him.”


	4. ~Faces of the Past~

Chris sat in the sheriff’s office his arm in a sling. He and JD were reading over a letter that must have been left in the office while they were all up in the clinic.

_Dear Sherriff and town protectors, I didn’t think any of you were doing anything about Raphael Montrose aka The Archangel. He’s pretty well know down in San Francisco, survived two hanging attempts and escaped three mental asylums. I followed him up here on a bounty. And now I seem to have lost him. I am sorry one of your own got hurt. I am also sorry about all the killing he has done before I got here. Also I’d appreciate if you’d let me have the body of Wyle Anderson or as he was known in Nevada Wyatt Amstel a pretty nasty bank robber. He was a bonus on my excursion here. I can be reached by note left with Xiao Po at the Chinese Laundry._

_Thank you. ~ Chindi_

_P.S You stay out of my way and let me have Amstel and Montrose, I’ll leave your friend Vin Tanner alone. I know innocent men when I see them and I’d hate for him to get all caught up in this._

“So the person you saw in the alley must be this person.” JD said taking the letter from Chris and rereading it.

“Chindi its Navajo for Ghost. Chindi was an assassin and bounty hunter in the War. Never got caught and was never seen” Chris said easing his arm out of the sling. And gently moving his arm. “He is also thought to be dead”

“Guess not.” JD said as Buck entered. He was laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“Well just Ezra may be making another nude walk of shame down the street if this new poker player has her way.” Buck said with a smile.

“Really” Chris said. “Ezra’s getting beat by a woman?”

“Real pretty one too. Dark black hair, dark eyes. Petite little thing.” Buck giggled again

“You better watch how you talk about other women or Rose will let loose on you.” JD smiled.

“Ah she’s too young for me JD. May be even too young for you. Come to think of it I don’t know if she’s old enough to even be in there drinking the way she is.” Buck paused. “Anyway, How are you Chris?”

“Healing” Chris said handing the letter over to Buck who in turn read it over.

“The Chindi, He still around I thought he went out in a blaze of glory down in New Mexico.” Buck said sitting on the edge of the deck.

“Who knows? Not much we can do. Keep an eye of for this person in a duster, and this Montrose. Not much happens in the day light. I think I’m going to go over and see how our resident gambler is fairing.”

-=-=

In the Saloon Ezra sat with a modest pile of coins in front of him. Across the table sat a woman, about four foot ten inches, she had waist length black hair which was in a single braid that hung down her back. She was in a simple purple pinafore dress over a white lace collared blouse, and black and white stockings. Her boots were beside her chair as she sat cross legged on the chair. She had a stack of coins and bills in front of her.

The pot in the center of the table was quite large.

The woman looked at her cards “I’ll call and raise you another 25” She said tossing in the money.

Ezra looked at his pile of coins.

“I am afraid I am short in this new amount” Ezra said

“Well if you win it is no matter, however if you lose, I say you shall owe me… A kiss” She smiled. “A simple token”

Ezra smiled flashing his gold tooth. “Then a deal has been made.” He said tossing in his coins. He laid out his cards “Full House, nines over Sevens”

“I do hope you are a good kisser” The woman said laying out her cards. “Full house, Aces over Jacks.” She smiled.

Ezra just stared, fifteen hands in a row he had lost to this enigmatic woman. She just arranged her new winnings with her previous wins and started putting the money in the purse she had on her lap.

“Now Sir,” She said standing, still leaving her boots by the chair she walked over to Ezra. And stood on her tip toes to even the height “What kind of a kiss am I going to get? And Shall I close my eyes? I promise not to bite unless you’d like that.”

Ezra just stared as the people around him in the saloon just laughed or cheered him on. Ezra smile and wrapped his arm around the woman and carefully dipped her down and planted a kiss firmly on her lips.

Chris Buck and JD entered the Saloon to see Ezra leaning away from them a woman in his arms dipping her back and giving her a hard kiss on her lips as the saloon cheered. Buck laughed as the three headed to the bar.

Ezra stood the woman up her back to the bar and she laughed. “You are a good kisser, Mr….”

“Standish, Ezra P Standish.” He said flashing his gold tooth again. “And you are?”

“Ray Holloway-Dunne” She said with a smile.

JD dropped the glass he was holding. The Saloon turned to look. Ray’s eyes lit up!

“John!” She said running over and hugging him. He just stood there starring finally he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. “When did you come out West? How’s Mom? I’m sorry I sort of disappeared, the war and all”

“You’re alive” Was all JD managed to stutter out.

“Well yeah.” Ray said looking a little disappointed.

“No you died. You and your father left for Texas and you caught cholera and died in Virginia.” JD said giving his head a shake. Maybe his leg was infected even thought it was healing nicely. Maybe this was a hallucination.

“Dad got cholera he died shortly after we got to Virginia, I was fine, well I got a little sick, doctors figured it’s why I didn’t grow much. I sent a letter, directly to you and Mom.” Ray said.

“The only news we got was from Virgil when he returned home, said you and dad had become sick on the stage. That you passed first, just east of Virginia and your dad died shortly after.” JD said sitting down on a chair. Ray fumed.

“That is not the letter I gave him to send, and no wonder I never saw him again. I never liked him much. Explains why no one ever came to join me in Virginia or come and bring me home.” Ray said sitting by him.

“He left you alone?” JD said “You were six years old, how did you survive?”

“I worked in a newspaper office cleaning the printing press, and then I moved to working in a restaurant. Then when the war started and I found myself out on the battlefield patching up soldiers.” Ray said “After the war I just sort of started to wander, playing poker, working in the odd restaurant.”

JD hugged her tight as he started to cry. Ray held him tight.

“We held a memorial. “ He choked out. “I lit candles for you all the time and prayed to you to watch over us, especially when.” JD stopped caught in tears he took a deep breath. “When mom got sick.” JD paused “and to guide her and be there when she entered heaven” JD buried his face in Rays shoulder and cried. Ray herself teared up.

“When did Mom die?” She weakly asked.

“Will be three years ago this October.” JD said Ray hugged him close.

While the rest of saloon had gone back to their business, Ezra, Buck and Chris just watched the two at the table. While Chris and Ezra were lost and confused, Buck had some understanding of what was going on. One night shortly after JD was injured by the Nichols Gang, the kid had sat up all night talking to Buck.

He told him how he didn’t know his father who died when JD was a baby, but that his mom had a suitor, the man who trained the horses and gave riding lessons to the children of the main house. His name was Francis Holloway, when JD was three his mom and Francis had Ray. JD adored his little sister. Just before her sixth birthday Ray’s father got a job offer in Texas working on a horse ranch raising and breeding horses. Their employers were sad to see them go but understood. They let Francis and Ray head out first. They couldn’t let JD’s mom leave till they replaced her.

Francis and Ray set out for Texas with one of the sons of their previous employer who saw the trip as a chance to expand the family’s business west. Two months later JD and His mom were told they caught Cholera and died. JD and his mother decided to stay at the residence.

JD pounded his fist on the table “Virgil lied because he thought he could have mom to himself. He tried he pursued her, till his father sent him to Ohio.”

Chris and Ezra looked at each other. JD motioned for them to sit; he told them what he had told Buck before.

“Sorry I never told you any of this.” JD said “I’ve told Buck, I told Vin a bit of it, I’ve talked to Josiah about it, I talked to Nathan about it when I was in the clinic after Mattie Stokes shot me, and Casey knows she was there when I told Nathan. I’m sorry I never told you Chris, Ezra, it just never came up.”

“It’s ok” Chris said

“I understand” Ezra said.

Ray smiled.

“I finally made it home just after the war ended, you were gone, they said you packed up and were off to discover yourself.” Ray smiled. “So you finally made it out west.”

“When did you get here??” JD asked

“Yesterday. I rode in with a friend from California. He stopped long enough to water his horse then headed onward to Nevada. He does trade between the Indian territory and California. I was going to stay here for a bit see what trouble I could get into then Head back to Texas with him” Ray smiled

“Is that where you live now?” JD asked Ray nodded.

“Little town on the border of the Indian territory. I’m hoping to move my daughter out there soon.”

“You have a daughter?!” JD exclaimed with delight “I’m an Uncle?!”

“Well I guess you are.” Ray smiled. “Her name is Natasha, we mostly call her Tash, she’s nine years old. I had her young and as the war ended after my fiancé died I couldn’t care for her myself. She lives in Huston with her daddy’s family and I see her quite often. I was going to move her out a long time ago but she’s in school and likes it and we don’t have a school Tascosa.” Ray smiled “but we may be getting one soon.” She smiled.

“Tascosa, hey” Chris said taking a sip of his beer. “How long you been living there?”

“About nine years.” Ray said. “Tash’s daddy and I bought a ranch there just after the war ended. I was pregnant and we were due to be married when he was trying to be a hero and break up a fight in town. He was shot for his troubles took him three days to succumb the doctor kept him liquored up so he didn’t feel anything.”

Ray looked at the floor, JD hugged her.

“I mostly keep to myself on the ranch. I raise and sell the horses to locals and to cattle drivers, sold a few to the stagecoach too. I trade goods with the Cheyenne and the Kiowa, and a little with the Cherokee too. They bring me good wild horses to train and in return I bring them candy for their kids and tools for both building and their fields”

JD beamed with pride and hugged his sister “You are so strong”

She blushed “I just did what I had to in order to get by. And as much as I love my ranch I love traveling with Dylan. He’s this little grizzly old ex-gold seeker from the gold rush who did a bit on mining before heading back East. He lives in this tiny cabin in the middle of Cheyenne part of the Indian Territory. He trades guns and liquor and tobacco with them and gets beads and furs and hides to take to Nevada and California for them to make clothing from.”

 

The doors to the Saloon opened and Serena and Rose entered with Ginny, who was walking slow, Buck stood to help her to table. Ray turned to see where JD was looking and lit up.

“Serena! Ginny! Rose!” She said standing and going over to them giving them hugs

“Ray what are you doing here?” Ginny asked with a smile.

“Just passing through, You?”

“We live here now.” Rose smiled.

“Really wow. It’s been years.” Ray smiled and turned to JD. “I met these fine ladies in New Orleans during the war. My late fiancé was one of the soldiers we helped at the plantation. I left with him. When I returned they were gone. Lived with some nasty men, when I tried to visit them I was always turned away.” She hugged them again and whispered in Serena’s ear “I don’t know how you got away but am I ever grateful you are free.”

Serena smiled and gave a small nod. As the three women sat.

“And how do you know our sheriff?” Rose asked

“You mean my brother JD?” Ray said with a smile

“THIS is your brother” Serena laughed

Ray and JD were confused

“Sorry it’s just the way you always described him I thought he’d be taller” Serena smiled.

“He’s taller than me” Ray laughed “and not many men are taller than you Serena”

The blonde smiled and pointed to Ezra. “Then you should meet my brother Ezra”

“This is Ezra, he’s a good kisser.” Ray smiled “Poor poker player but good kisser”

“I don’t think I want to ask” Serena laughed.

They sat in the Saloon catching up. Ray filled in the gaps for three women and told them stories about growing up with JD.

Chris finished his beer “We should go rest up, try another stakeout tonight” He said standing.

“You really think both will be out again tonight” JD asked “I kind of wanted to catch up with Ray more.”

“What’s a stakeout?” Ray asked.

JD explained about Chindi and the Archangel

“Wow and here I thought I was getting away from the activity of Texas” Ray smiled “Guess I will have to make sure I stay indoors.”

Chris looked out the window at the clearing rain.

“Visibility will be better tonight. Rose and Vin will be able to get a better lookout of the town from their spots. Maybe I can guard Ray, as I may not be as useful on the street, Buck can take my place.” Chris said “we don’t know if either of these two have accomplices and now Ray and JD have made it know they know each other.”

“I don’t need protection Mr. Larabee, I live on a ranch near Indian Territory remember” Ray smiled

“I’d feel safer.” JD said

“OK. I have a suite rented at the Gem I can let Mr. Larabee have use of my parlor. Ginny would you care to join us, you look a little unwell.” Ray said. Ginny was one of her oldest friends. The plantation had taken her in when she was younger.

“I would like that. I am extra tired today, the kids had a lot of energy. But my arm hasn’t been as sore.” Ginny said with a small smile.

“That’s good’ Ray said

“Ok. It’s settled, go home grab some rest and we’ll meet back here at the saloon at 9:30” Chris said “I’ll head to the Gem, Buck will patrol, Serena you take over Buck’s spot in the North”

The all nodded and stood. Ginny swayed a little. Buck scooped her up into his arm.

“Maybe you could bring her over now, she could rest in this big plush bed they have in the room” Ray said

Buck nodded as JD linked arms with his sister to walk her to her hotel.

Chris watched them all go. He didn’t like it but he had that uneasy feeling again that something wasn’t right, that things were not as it seemed. Chris wanted to sit with Ray to see if this Dylan showed up. It would be a clever ruse, travel with a someone under a false reason. Ray was young, probably never even wondered why Dylan wouldn’t try selling his goods in any town he stopped in. If his hunch was right and he hoped it wasn’t he really wanted to make sure that Ray was protected, Dylan may not take to kindly to his cover person being related to the law.


	5. ~Flashes in the Night~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about old firearms so my explanation of something in this was gathered from what I could piece together on the internet.

Chris sat in the parlor area of Ray’s suite. Ray and Ginny were playing cribbage at the table by the fireplace; he was in a chair by the door. He could see out the window that the others were in their places for the stakeout.

Ginny put her cards down and took another drink.

“You alright?” Ray asked

“Just tired” Ginny said with a small yawn. Ray stood.

“Mr. Larabee, I’m going to take Ginny into the bedroom. I’ll stay with her in there.” Ray said helping Ginny stand. Chris nodded. Ray turned to Ginny “I’ll even check your arm like Nathan said too.”

Ginny nodded and allowed herself to be led into the other room. The two had told Chris a lot. Ray had known Ginny long before Rose and Serena met her. Ray had lived next to Ginny and Daniel for years before the war broke out. Just before the war she moved to New Orleans to after a job offer to work in a plantation house. During the war she met a lovely man named Alan Foster who had come in with an injury to his side. As she cared for him they fell in love and when he was well with the blessing of her employer they moved back to. Daniel was always nice when they were around and Ray had even encouraged them to take in Serena and Rose after she had brought them to Shreveport when Ginny and Daniel lived after the war. Having heard from Bradford about what happened to the plantation. Ray and Alan moved to Tascosa after Alan saw an advertisement in the local paper about starting ranches there. After Alan was killed and Tash was born and Ray made the hard decision to let Alan’s parents raise Tash. She stopped by Falls Creek on her way home from Huston. She was appalled at how Serena, Rose and Ginny were treated. When the men learned Ray was a widow they had planned to make her stay and marry her off to a friend. The other three helped Ray escape and every time after when Ray returned, with some of her workers, they were always turned away.

Ginny had been like a big sister to Ray in the time before the war. The hardest thing Ray ever did was make the decision to not return to Falls Creek.

Chris heard Ray singing. He couldn’t help but smile. Even though she was the oldest of the women, everyone always seemed to mother Ginny. After a while he didn’t hear anything. He peeked in her could see Ginny lying on her back in the bed. Ray had put some pillows beside her to elevate her arm. Her arm just wasn’t healing right. Nathan said if it got one more infection he’d have to amputate it.

Ray was curled up in the bed next to her.

Chris shut the door and went back to his chair.

=-=-=-=-=-

Out on the street Buck slowly made his rounds back and forward north to south then back again, and again. Nothing. Maybe Chindi had hit the Archangel and he was curled up dead somewhere.

Buck looked at his pocket watch, it was almost 12:30 am, he just wanted to head over to Ray’s and hold Ginny.

Movement to his right caught his eye, there was someone in the alley between the Clarion and Rose’s shop. Buck slowly turned and headed that way. The movement stopped by a pile of firewood next to Rose’s shop.

“Whoever you are why don’t you just come out here and stop being a coward and hiding.” Buck called out. He heard a little giggle.

“For ye see your calling, brethren, how that not many wise men after the flesh, not many mighty, not many noble, are called” The shadow said stepping out into the moonlight. The scars on his face were just as nasty as Chris described.

“Ok now, you can spout out all the biblical lines you want but you ain’t got the right to go around killing people.” Buck said drawing his gun.

The Archangel charged at Buck, Buck let off a shot which went wide as the man tackled him to the ground. This guy was strong, not only for his size but in general. The man wrapped his hands around Buck’s throat and started to squeeze. Buck was able to grab onto the man’s wrists and started pulling his hand away but it was a struggle.

The Archangel flinched and let go of Buck and turned to peer down the alley where a lone figure stood duster blowing in the wind.

“My Executioner” The Archangel rasped.

Buck lay on the ground attempting to reclaim some of his air. He saw Serena and JD run up to the alley. Chindi looked at them; the Archangel seeing Chindi was distracted grabbed Buck’s gun and fired. Chindi made a grunt of pain and took off followed by the Archangel. Serena and JD fired but the Archangel kept running. Serena took off in pursuit but it was too late she couldn’t see them. She did however see Bucks gun abandoned on the ground. She picked it up it was sticky; in the moonlight she could see it had blood on it. Grabbed and bandana and wiped it off.

She walked back to where Buck was finally getting on his feet.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, gonna have some nice bruises but I’m fine” Buck said, Serena handed him his gun.

“It’s a little bloody.”

“He got hit don’t know where but he flinched like he got shot. But I didn’t hear a shot.” Buck said as the others gathered after hearing the shots.

“Silencer.” Rose and Serena said together then Rose continued “Some of the snipers in the war used them. Can used anything saw someone use a potato once. As long as you can put something over the barrel to suppress air coming out, you can silence the shot… well I guess sometimes.”

The others nodded and headed to the sheriff’s office. Chris was coming from the Gem.

“Everything alright” He asked.

“Yeah” Buck said before explaining. “Wait did you leave them alone?!”

“They’re sleeping they’re fine” Chris replied.

“They took off towards that end of town.” JD said as he started running to the south end of the town

=-=-

JD entered the hotel suite. He heard a noise in the bedroom and darted to the door sending it flying open.

“JD!!!” Ray yelped in surprise “What are you doing. It’s a good thing I just used the chamber pot or you would have scared it right out of me.” Ginny stirred.

“JD is everything ok, is Buck aright?” She asked carefully sitting.

“Bucks fine, little bruised by fine.” JD said. “He had an encounter with Chindi and the Archangel and hey ran off this way. I got scared and when I heard a noise in here. I panicked.”

Ray smiled “always the big brother. I heard the shots. It woke me up. The need of the chamber pot finally made me get out of bed.”

“Sorry” JD said coming over to hug her as the others entered. Buck went right for Ginny. In the lamplight she could see the already forming bruises.

“Oh Buck, your neck” She said giving him a one armed hug.

“It’s ok Darlin’ just a little bruised” He said giving her a kiss.

She nodded and kissed back.

“The Archangel got hit again. We’ll wait till the morning Vin can track the trail they left tonight, and we can see if this shot killed the killer this time.”

The others nodded. Buck scooped Ginny up into his arms.

“I’m taking her home and staying with her for a bit. You all can continue this without me for a bit. For now Ginny is my only concern” Buck said heading for the door.

The others nodded.

“Maybe I should stay the night.” JD said. “Just in case.” “If you’d like.” Ray said “the chaise lounge in the parlor is quite comfortable.”

JD smiled as the others headed out with plans to meet in the sheriff’s office come morning.


	6. ~Between a Friend a Lover and Family~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speech Chinese except for a few swears I learned from Firefly/Serenity (love calling people a son of a drooling whore and a monkey and them not knowing it lol)
> 
> but using the wonderful internet I think I got it right.  
> (Please nicely correct me if wrong) 
> 
> ** all translations at end**

Serena, JD, Chris, Nathan, Josiah, and Ezra sat in the sheriff’s office. Rose was backlogged on orders so stepped away and Buck was true to his word and was staying with Ginny this Saturday morning. Vin had already started tracking the footprints left in the alley last night there was also a faint blood trail that was making it easier.

Serena looked at all the papers and junk on JD’s desk. She started to organize it, she hated clutter and mess. She started sorting papers as Chris and Josiah bounced around ideas on what to do. Serena stopped and started reading. She folded the letter and put it in her pocket.

“So just go about your day and if and when Vin finds anything we’ll act.” Chris said bringing Serena’s attention back to the room.

“Sounds good she said standing. I’m going to go check in with Inez about some stuff with the restaurant.” Serena said heading outside.

Ray was sitting at the table in the Saloon; she was laughing with a guy and pretending the shoot back shots of whiskey. Serena walked over,

“May I have a word with you, Rachel” She said using Ray’s VERY rarely used full name.

Ray looked up at her with daggers. “OK. I’m sorry sir. I’m afraid I must be off.”

She followed Serena to the restaurant. “Am I getting a job offer?” she remarked as they entered the back room.

Serena turned she was fuming, she pinned Ray to the wall.

“So who did you bring with you? She asked. “Or is this Dylan one of the new men working for Saddler? And how DARE you let them threaten Vin!” Serena seethed as she shoved Chindi’s letter into Ray’s face”

“I didn’t BRING anyone, Serena, Dylan was my cover, He really is a nice guy. I always used him as cover when Saddler sends me out west.” Ray said trying to squirm out from Serena’s hold.

“You’re an assassin Ray, not a bounty hunter”

“I am one now.” Ray said till struggling “Saddler figured there wasn’t much assassination for me after the war ended. Alan and I tried to get away. Or so I thought. Alan was just another one of Saddler’s thugs. After I killed that general Saddler let me have a year of living normally. I really did start a horse ranch, and I love it. But the only way I can keep it, and keep my daughter alive it to bring in criminals, Bounty Hunting is a lucrative business and Saddler wants all he can get. That’s why finding that Amstel when I went to get my bridle fixed was a bonus. Chris was so caught up in the death he didn’t even notice that someone took some of the tools. I fixed the bridle in my hotel room. The tools are still in the parlor under the dresser.” Ray said. She wasn’t smiling because she wasn’t proud of what she had to do to keep her daughter alive.

“But to take on the name of Chindi” Serena said

“Chindi was my dearly departed fiancé, so naturally when Saddler made me take up bounty hunting he decreed I was Chindi. Go in a woman, hunt as a man, leave as a woman… a ghost. And trading horses and good was the perfect cover” Ray had tears in her eyes “I know Vin’s innocent. I would never go after him. I just had to put that in the letter so that I could get them to give me what I wanted.”

“So you could get your brother to hand over a murderer”

“I didn’t know JD was here. Honestly.”

“You have to tell them the truth.” Serena said loosening her hold. “Like you asked me yesterday. I can help you.”

Ray shook her head “I’m in too deep now”

“No you aren’t here let’s go see JD”

“NO!” Ray said panicking she didn’t want her brother knowing this side of her. She grabbed a pan and smacked Serena with it stunning the taller woman. Ray made quick work of tying Serena to a chair and gagging her. Serena just starred at Ray. “I am so sorry Serena, I have to go check in with one person, I think I know why the Archangel keeps going even if he is hurt and I have someone making something that can calm him so I can take him back to Tascosa, tonight. I am sorry. Tell JD I am so sorry.”

With that Ray took off, Serena sighed. She was not mad, just frustrated. Ray had been being used a long time before Serena and Rose had. Felix Saddler was a Judge who lived in a border town between Texas and Louisiana he liked to have his own network of bounty hunters he’s hire them for a modest amount then keep most of the reward money. During the War he also hired and trained several people to be assassins that he could hire out to help various political friends. Ray was one of the first people he took on after catching her stealing. After Ray’s father passed she did get odd jobs like she told JD but the money wasn’t enough so she resorted to pickpocketing (Serena wondered if Ezra ever noticed his coin purse was missing after that kiss he gave Ray. It was one of her oldest tricks) Saddler caught her and decided he could use her skills. Ray found herself at the Plantation near the start of the war. And when the fiercest battles started raging Saddler told her to stay put. There she met Alan. When Ray turned up at the house in Shreveport it shocked them all they thought she had gotten away. But no, Saddler still had his hold. Daniel, Bobby and Richard were friends of Saddler. That’s how they found Serena and Rose. It wasn’t by accident, they had been sent to find Ray. Ginny knew Ray well as Ray had lived with Ginny and Daniel before the war. Daniel’s father often made use of Saddler’s services, but mostly he paid off the judge whenever Daniel, Bobby or Richard got caught doing something they shouldn’t be doing. Saddler was also who protected Serena and Rose when they were sent to do jobs for Bobby and Richard. Who in turn paid off Saddler to no issue any wanted notices for certain job the two pulled.

Rose, Ginny and Serena hadn’t seen Ray in so long and had often wondered what happened to her.

Serena had to get out and find Ray.

-=-=-=

Chris made his way to the Chinese laundry. It hadn’t occurred to him till now that he should check in with this Xiao Po. Maybe they could get answers from him.

As Chris neared the tent he heard voices. A few people speaking in Chinese, two men and a woman speaking with ease a second woman with more broken speech.

“Gǎnxiè nín duì bāozā wǒ de shāngkǒu, dàn wǒ xiànzài xūyào de hùnhéwù” 1

“Hái méiyǒu zhǔnbèi hǎo”2

“Hǎo de xièxiè”3

“Bù kèqì Chindi”4

As soon as he heard Chindi, he entered the laundry. Ray was sitting up on a table one of the women was rubbing some sort of mixture on a bullet wound in her side. Ray’s eyes went wide. Chris just turned red.

“YOU!” he snarled.

“Me what.” She said as the woman wrapped a bandage around her. “Xièxiè” she said to the woman as she put her dress back on over the undergarments and bandage.

Chris grabbed her arm and started dragging her out towards the jail. Ray just glared.

“What’s going on?” JD said as Chris threw Ray in one of the holding cells. Ray reached up to hold the shoulder of the arm Chris had grabbed.

“There’s our bounty hunter, there’s Chindi” He said pointing to Ray.

“What?” JD said “Chris are you sure your shoulder isn’t infected, or is this an unfunny prank.”

“It’s not a prank.” Serena said entering the sheriff’s office with Buck and Vin. He and Ginny came into town as she was feeling a bit better. He’s left her with Rose and gone in to get a pie made for Ginny and found Vin untying Serena.

Serena was rubbing her one wrist.

“I’m sorry, JD” Ray said from where she say on the bed holding her arm. “And I could have been out of here with the Archangel but I stopped to help you.” Ray said looking at Chris.

“So she’s a bounty hunter.” JD said. “Nothing wrong with that.” JD said

“She LIED to us JD to you her brother, lied to Rose, and Serena, and Ginny who are supposed to be her friend’s, She killed Anderson.” Chris said with rage.

“His name is Amstel and he’s wanted in Nevada.” Ray spoke up as she tried to move her arm.

“She threatened Vin” Chris reminded them.

“I know he’s innocent.” Ray said “I just had to make sure I got your attention”

“Yeah sure not falling for anymore bounty tricks, last time we believed someone Eli Joe almost hung Vin” Chris said glaring at Ray. “She stays in the jail till we catch, this Archangel, if that’s the true story. Then we’ll deal with her. Got it” Chris said staring at JD who just nodded. “She outright murdered Anderson or whatever his name was. He was just lying on the floor hole in his chest.”

“It’s not murder if they draw first Mr. Larabee.” Ray said “and He drew first. He was pretty jumpy for a humble leather worker. He knew he’d be found, kept the gun under his workbench. Go look it’s still there.” Ray said still trying to move her arm “I always try to take my prisoners in alive. That way they get a trial. And as long as I don’t take them to Tascosa they get a fair trial. If warranted they hang, if not they’re shipped off to jail.”

“Chris let her out, this is harsh.” JD said almost pleading.

“JD no. We’ll deal with it, our town our rules” Chris snapped.

“Except we ain’t going by OUR rules Chris we’re going by YOUR rules.” Buck spoke up.

“Am I the only one seeing anything clearly?” Chris growled “Ever since those three showed up our town has changed. YES they were being used but how many more lies have they told up. They obviously know what she does, were you going to let her take Vin Serena? And Buck you’re living out there on the outskirts with someone who’s known Ray the longest yet didn’t tell you anything!”

“Leave Ginny out of this Chris she’s been ill.” Buck said starting to near his oldest friend.

“Yeah well I don’t care. How do we know she’s not a bounty hunter too?” Chris snarled. “Ginny could be the worst of them all for all you know”

“What’s going on?” Ginny said appearing in the doorway of the jail. “Ray. Why are you in there?” “How much are you not telling us about your history with this criminal” Chris said backing Ginny up against the wall.

“Leave her alone!” Buck said stepping between the two.

“What Ray had to do before and during the war is not how she should be judged.” Ginny spoke up voice trembling “She like us was forced. Not by the same men but by a guy much worse a crooked Judge. When she stopped showing up in Falls Creek on her travels we thought she was either dead or free. I guess Saddler just needed her elsewhere.”

“Who is Saddler?” Chris practically screamed. Ginny flinched and went pale. She started to sway. Buck caught her as she fainted. He laid her on the ground.

“Ginny. Ginny love, come on wake up.” Buck said rubbing her cheek.

“Let’s get her to Nathan.” Serena said, Buck nodded and scooped her up again and hurried to the clinic Serena followed. Vin shook his head at Chris then followed Serena.

“Wow you’re a real asshole.” Ray said from her cell, she finally got her shoulder to straighten out sideways a loud pop was heard “ah finally, thanks for yanking my shoulder out. Haven’t dislocated it in over a year now it’s not going to want to stay in” She carefully moved the joint to test it. “So who died and made you the little beam of sunshine you are today”

Chris just fumed and threw open the jail cell door. JD grabbed him.

“Chris no, she didn’t mean anything by it. She’s just mad” JD said holding the bigger man.

“She stays in the jail” Chris said slamming the door shut and locking it this time. “Got it.” JD nodded “Get her something to use as a sling. When Nathan is done with Ginny get him to come and look at her. She’s got a bullet wound in her side to go with that shoulder”

With that Chris turned heel and left.

Ray sat on the cot starring at the floor.

“I’ll be fine JD not the first time I’ve been in jail, or shot, or had my arm yanked out. And if you want to walk out and leave me alone, I’m fine with that. Sorry I’m not the innocent little girl you saw ride off looking for a bright new future.”

“I’m not going to just walk away from you” JD said pulling a chair up by the jail cell “But I do want the truth… all of it.”

Ray nodded “And please don’t blame Serena, rose, or especially Ginny, Judge Saddler has a firm grip on a lot of people in Texas and Louisiana. He may not have had a full hold on them but he was friends with Richard, Bobby and Daniel.”

“OK” Ray started telling him everything. Besides what Ginny, Rose and Serena knew. She also told him how Alan was working for Saddler all along, he was sent to bring her back only to get hurt. Alan was cunning and used the feelings Ray developed to his advantage. He wasn’t killed being a hero. He was shot by a guy her was hunting down. Tash was with his parents but only because they were good friends with Saddler.

JD reached his hand into the jail and took Rays good hand in his.

“After Chris cools down, we’ll figure this out. Chris doesn’t do well with secrets. About a year ago he learned of a big one, a long kept one and well, it was bad. Not my place to say what it was. But, it hurt him deeply.” JD said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

She nodded.

“I’ll get you a sling and see if Nathan can come see you.” JD said standing.

“Thanks” Ray said

JD headed out. Ray just cried. While it was such a relief to finally have everything out in the open, she still didn’t know how she was going to get out of all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Thank you for dressing my wounds, but I need that potion  
> 2 it is not ready yet  
> 3 ok thank you  
> 4 you are welcome Chindi


	7. ~On the Head of a Pin~

Chris knelt in front of the workbench in the now abandoned leather works shop. Sure enough, there was a shotgun hanging under the bench, it was on a swivel to that it could be aimed and fired from under the table without the target knowing.

Chris turned and studied the wall that the door was on. Half way up there was a mark, like a knot in the wood. Upon closer inspection Chris saw this knot was actually a bullet hole. He used a tool from the workbench to dig it out of the wall. The tiny squished bullet fell out into his waiting hand.

Chris sighed. Still didn’t excuse the lying. Then again it’s not like he always told the truth. He put the tool back on the work bench and headed back to the jail.

 

Nathan was in the cell with Ray. Her arm was in a sling. She was laying on the bed and Nathan was checking her side. JD was sitting by her, neither looked up as Chris entered.

“So how is Ginny” Ray asked, almost scared.

“Very weak. I think it’s a good thing it’s almost time for the fall break for harvest. She needs rest. Serena and Rose said she’d always been easy to tire.” Nathan replied

Ray nodded. “It’s from everything she went though. Poor treatment at the convent to abuse at the hands of Daniel”

Nathan finished rewrapping her chest securing the dressing securely over her wound.

“Whatever it was that the Chinese put on there it’s healing nicely.” Nathan said washing his hands.

“They have herbal concoctions for everything. That’ why I needed them for help with the Archangel. The guy is high on so much laudanum and opiates he feels nothing. He has to feel nothing. The scars on his face and the damage to his neck from the hangings. He was in constant pain till a doctor started him on laudanum and opiates and other drugs that give him such strength. It’s scary really. He learned how to make some from a native healer, it’s how he keeps getting it. That and a lot of his less than moral targets frequently have laudanum with them.” Ray said carefully sitting. She saw Chris. “Come to yell more?”

“I came to say I am sorry” He said putting the bullet from the wall down on the desk. “Loaded shotgun under the desk. On a swivel to aim at any intruders”

“Ah so that’s why I didn’t see it” Ray said leaning on the cell wall.

“You’re going to stay in jail though. For your protection.” Chris cut off her protest.

“I can take care of myself.” Ray said

“Ok move your shoulder and have it not come out.” Nathan said. Ray shot him a look.

“Sorry about that.” Chris said “Didn’t think I grabbed it that hard.”

“You didn’t but it was the way you did. My joints are looser than most. Makes me very flexible though” She said with a smile. “And it’s not my shooting hand, so I can take care of myself.”

“You can stay with JD. Ezra can help” Chris said leaving

“Could I just stay with Mr. Standish, I could show him my flexibility” Ray smirked.

“I can look after you.” JD said a little mad at Ray. “We don’t need Ezra”

“Why? I like Ezra.” Ray said with a sly smile as she exited the now open jail cell.

“I wouldn’t recommend getting flexible with anyone.” Nathan said “At least not until your side and arm is all healed up”

“Sigh, ok” Ray said with a smile “You’re the healer”

“Shall we go to my room?” Ray said. “I’ll stop in the Saloon to get Ezra.”

JD just glared as she left. What did his sister see in Ezra, he was not good husband material. Drank too much and gambled too much. Ray should look for a good father for Tash.

Nathan looked over at the young sheriff.

“She’s your baby sister, but in a way she’s got a lot more worldly knowledge, She’s well a bit more experienced” Nathan said

“Oh quiet Nathan.” JD said stomping off after Ray


	8. ~Revelation 6:8~

The rains had started to come in again. This was good for last minute growth of the soon to be collected harvests but too much and the fields would be flooded. Ray, JD, and Ezra sat in parlor of Ray’s suite. JD was in a grouchy mood and sat in the corner on the lounger pouting. Ray and Ezra were happily playing cards. Ezra was shirtless and bootless while Ray wore only her undergarments. JD was not too impressed with this new “strip” poker they were having a grand time with.

“My, my, my Mr. Standish, I seem to have beaten you again, time for another layer to come off.” Ray smirked.

Ezra reached down and pulled off one of his socks

“Ah, ah. Socks are a pair and must be taken off as such.” Ray giggled.

Ezra raised an eyebrow but removed his other sock none the less.

JD gave a grumble like sigh and stood. “I’m heading outside for a walk.”

“Be alert my dear brother” Ray said.

“I will, not that you two even noticed me over here” JD said leaving the suite

Ray looked over at Ezra. “I thought he would never leave.” She said standing. She headed to the bedroom “You coming?”

Ezra smiled and stood by the time he got into the bedroom Ray had taken her sling and clothing off and was lounging on the bed with just the bandage wrapped around her.

“My shoulder is feeling much better, makes it easier for me to show you just how flexible I am.”

Ezra smiled as he sat down on the bed. He leaned in and kissed Ray. Not the playful kiss he had given her that first day in the Saloon, but a real solid passionate kiss. Ray playfully bit his lip, then returned the kiss, matching his strength and passion.

Ezra ran his hands down her side, being mindful of her injuries. He slipped out of the remainder of his clothing and carefully climbed on the bed. Ray moved her one leg to rest on his shoulder. Ezra leaned down and started to bite at her neck.

A shot rang out in the night followed by a small cry of pain.

Ezra and Ray stopped what they were doing, the cry sounded like JD. The two looked at each other and quickly started to get dressed.

Ray threw on a dress and was down the stairs in a flash, Ezra was not too far behind in only his shirt trousers and boots.

Thought the heavy rain they could see JD laying in the middle of the street The Archangel stood over him. JD was clutching his arm close. The Archangel reached down and knocked him out.

Ray charged. Ezra followed.

Ray tackled the Archangel to the ground; he in turn reached up and pulled at her hair. She tried to get in a punch but she was much smaller than him and he easily tossed her aside like a doll. She landed hard on her back knocking the air from her lungs. Ezra grabbed his arm before he could reach for his knife.

Ray laid on the ground trying to catch her breath. She watched as Ezra fought with the Archangel as the other started to come. The Archangel pulled his knife and swung out wildly slicing into Ezra’s chest.

Buck shot and hit the Archangel in the leg. The man stumbled but kept on fighting. He moved but this time placed Ezra between him and the others. Ezra was still on his feet despite the pain in his chest, he regretted leaving his guns upstairs.

Another shot rang out, this one clipped the Archangel in the neck, it slowed him enough for Ezra to disarm him.

Ray took another deep breath, the pain was starting to fade. She managed to get herself to her knees, she could see JD’s gun lying in the mud, and she reached for it. All she felt was pain her shoulder was out again. She reached with her other arm as another shot ran out. She felt a great weight fall on her as she was pushed face down into the mud.

“Ray!” she heard a voice say. But she couldn’t move, was she shot?

“Sorry Ray.” She heard someone else say… was it Serena.

The weight was lifted off. And someone rolled her over. Ow now her back hurt too.

“Ray, Ray! I think she’s dazed” Serena said picking up her friend. Buck had JD and Josiah had Ezra. Chris was standing over the body of Raphael Montrose aka The Archangel. Rose’s shot had clipped him in the neck, Vin had managed to get a shot lined up and had found his mark in the side of The Archangel’s head. Unfortunately that meant the very large man stumbled and fell back onto the small Ray.

The injured were carried up to the clinic. JD was just starting to regain consciousness, He had a large bruise on his cheek, and a bullet in his lower arm. Ezra was bleeding from several slashes on his torso while Ray was dazed and her shoulder was out, he side had also started bleeding again.

Ginny watched from her bed in the clinic, Nathan was not letting her leave till she could sit up without getting dizzy.

Rose entered with Vin. They were soaked from being on the rooftops. Rose went to Ezra.

“I can stitch him up.” She said grabbing the supplies. Nathan just nodded as he inspected JDs arm. He had no objection to the seamstress doing some sewing. He liked having the women around. They had basic medical knowledge from working at the plantation hospital during the war and it was nice to know he had some extra hands if need be.

Ezra looked at Rose.

“Will you make it as nice as you make the stitching on my jackets.” He lazily asked.

“Of course” Rose said with a smile.

JD moaned as Nathan dug the bullet out of his arm.

“You’re lucky JD, didn’t break anything.” He said as he started to clean the wound.

Serena sat with Ray, she had just put the bounty hunter’s shoulder back in and fixed the bandage on her side. The bleeding had stopped.

Ray stared at Vin.

“You’re much more handsome than your wanted post lets on” Ray said leaning her head on Serena. “I would never turn you in. Heck any decent bounty hunter knows you are innocent. Eli Joe sure made a point of bragging to anyone who would listen. Always liked to Say how he set up Vin Tanner for murder. That’s not to say some money hungry bounty hunters would still try to take you in.. dead. When I take the Archangel and Amstel back I want to talk to Judge Mitchell he’s the nice judge. I’ll see if he can talk to your friend Judge Travis, he’s the circuit judge around here right.”

Vin nodded “I’d appreciate that. Would be nice to live without this dark cloud over me”

Ray gave a weak smiled. Serena kissed her forehead.

“You need to let me or Nathan check your back. The Archangel really landed on you hard.” Serena said motioning for Vin to sit on the bed in front of them

“It’s fine just sore. Probably just shifted some ribs, it happens, like my shoulder, with enough force they come out.” Ray said as Serena leaned Ray forward onto Vin’s shoulder.

Serena ran her hand over Ray’s back, nothing out of place but she sure was going to be sore and bruised.

Nathan laid JD on a bed next to Ray.

“He’s going to be ok Ray. Arm is nice and wrapped and his head is fine. I gave him something for the pain he’ll sleep for tonight.”

Ray nodded

“How’s Ezra?”

“Stitched up and bandaged” Rose said coming to sit by Ray. “Nathan gave him something for the pains so he’ll sleep the night too.

Ray nodded.

“Dylan will be coming by in the morning. Convince him to stay in town a bit. I’ll need his help taking Amstel and the Archangel back to Tascosa.” Ray said curing up on the bed as Serena stood.

“What does he look like?” Serena asked

“You’ll know him when you see him.” Ray yawned.

Serena couldn’t help but laugh. She hugged Vin

“We should send word to Judge Travis. Get him started on this Tascosa thing. Maybe he knows this Judge Mitchell. With the two of them together maybe they can overrule Saddler and get your charges thrown out.” Serena said running her hands through Vin still dripping hair.

“He’s due in town in a two weeks. I’ll send word we want to talk to him then. Ray’s not serious about going back to Tascosa. Everything you said about Saddler.” Vin said as Chris entered the clinic to check on the injured.

“She has to Vin and before you say anything this is different than what you dealt with, with us and our captors. If Ray can talk to Mitchell then once we free you we can set about freeing her. To exonerate you we need her still on the inside.” Sere said kissing Vin.

“How much of a risk will it be for her?” Chris asked.

“No more than the risk she already lives with. Saddler is evil but he needs to keep up an image.’ Rose said “Ray has been working for Saddler for years. He won’t hurt her now. She has too many connections and her network of help and covers is the best of any of his people. Mostly because she’s been at it so long, and because she’s a charmer.”

Chris nodded “Still one of us should go with her.”

“No.” Serena said turning around. “That’ the last thing that needs to happen. Tascosa is still small and when new people come in they are not always welcomed. Plus Saddler probably had someone here to check up on Ray. Will see that the target is acquired will report back to Saddler to expect Ray back when she is able. It’s the way he works. I think it was Pete Dooley he sent this time. Saw a guy that looked like him in the Saloon yesterday. It’s the way Saddler operates. Got to know quite a few of his spies they would stay overnights sometimes in Falls Creek. They are harmless.”

The others nodded.

“And this Archangel may be the one who sets Ray free. Saddler gives his people a quota, can be in persons, dollars, miles. Depends on the job.” Ginny said from her bed. “Ray’s is in dollars. Saddler took her in when she was quite young. He trained her right away. When she hit 18 he assigned her a quota, a monetary amount to make up for all he spent on her when she was young. To pay him back for all his hospitality. I don’t know the number but knowing how hard she works she has to be near reaching it.”

“But how do we know when she reaches this quota he’ll let her go?” Chris asked.

Ginny just shrugged.


	9. ~The Way Back~

JD and Ezra stood by the livery. Ray was watching a big grizzled mountain man strap two bodies to two pack horses. Neither man knew why Ray wouldn’t just let them come and help. She said she had to deal with Sadler on her own, Dylan said he would help. He was going to buy Ray’s horse ranch from her, the money she would get from the sale and the bounties on the two men would be enough to finally pay off Sadler. Ray had explained that’s why hunting down the Archangel meant so much to her, and Amstel was the bonus.  
Ray came over to the two men. She still had her arm in a sling although they were both sure it would come off the moment she left town. She said her back was fine but Ezra could read the subtle way she was compensating for the pain.  
Ezra himself was still not moving to swiftly as the cuts to his torso healed. JD was fairing much better. His arm was healing and had no use for a sling.  
Ray hugged JD.  
“Give me a month, maybe two. I will get Dylan settled with the ranch and the guys I have working for me and then I’ll be back with Tash. She’s going to love meeting you.” She kissed JD’s cheek.  
“Still wish you’d let me come.” He said with a sigh  
“You have a town to protect, my brother the sheriff.” Ray smiled and turned to Ezra. She gave the gambler a good long kiss. “And you Mr. Ezra P Standish. I will return and we can continue what we started.”  
Ezra and Ray smiled JD just stared, while he considered Ezra a friend he just didn’t like the idea of Ezra courting Ray. Buck teased him called it being a big brother, but JD just couldn’t explain it.  
Ray hugged each of the men again as Serena and Rose came over with Ginny. Ginny held onto Serena’s arm. Ray went over and hugged them.  
“I’ll be back, I promise” She said  
“You better.” Ginny said with a smile we need to do a lot of catching up  
“Ok and you take care of yourself, and that arm”  
Ginny nodded Nathan was starting to get optimistic about it finally healing.  
Ray hugged them again as Dylan led two more horses out of the livery. You could tell his instantly it was as rough and as grizzled as he was. Ray’s on the other had was gorgeous. A tall pale grey mare.  
Serena smiled, it was Ray she saw riding in that day in the gathering storm. Not some biblical being, just flesh and blood Ray.  
Ray carefully mounted her horse and she and Dylan headed east to Tascosa.  
The others stood on the street and watched them go. In the pit of her stomach Serena had a feeling she may never see Ray again.  
Ginny turned to head back to the restaurant and swayed Ezra scooped her up.  
“Maybe I should take you back to Nathan, there had to be something he can do for your dizzy spells.” He said heading towards the clinic.  
“Not much he can do” Ginny said tiredly resting her head on Ezra’s shoulder. “Pregnancy takes a lot out of me.”  
Ezra stopped, JD, Rose and Serena looked at Ginny.  
“Does Buck know??” JD asked.  
“Yea we’re waiting to tell everyone so don’t tell anyone.” Ginny said as she fell asleep on Ezra’s shoulder.  
The four just looked at each other with shock. To Serena it all made sense that all her symptoms added up and they had been in Four Corners for the right amount of time. But Buck was sleeping in the living room of the Schoolhouse. Serena knew this was a fact. Ginny’s bed was too small to share and he was so scared of bumping her arm.  
“We’ll let them tell us more when they are ready” JD said the other three nodded and headed back to the clinic.


	10. ~Trouble~

Buck and Ginny sat in the restaurant. Buck had his hand resting on Ginny’s growing bump. She was now five months along. Ginny and Buck confessed to their rendezvous shortly after Ginny came to town and Buck was elated at becoming a father. He already had become a great father to Freddie and but was ecstatic to have his own flesh and blood child.

JD just gave a small smile as Buck talked to the bump. Today marked exactly two months since Ray headed back to Tascosa and three weeks after she sent a telegram letting them know she sold the ranch and was meeting with Sadler about getting her release. Something had gone wrong. It would not take her three weeks to ride out here, JD wanted so badly to ride to Tascosa but had no idea how to get there. He had toyed with asking Serena but they all seemed so calm. JD was nothing but a bundle of emotions.

Serena brought them over their food. She sat next to JD.

“Judge Travis said he’s sending word to find out what’s going on. She is alive JD. Trust me we’d know if she wasn’t. They know you are here now and they would have sent word, or proof to you if she was dead. Sadler won’t kill her, she’s too valuable.”

Serena hugged the nodding JD and wet back to the kitchen.

Ginny happily poured gravy all over her carrots and biscuits but put none on her meat or potatoes instead she mashed in some tomatoes that Serena had been growing in the back of the building. Buck had been telling the guys about all the crazy food things Ginny had been craving, or about how he has to keep a stock of penny candy as in the middle of the night Ginny needed some licorice or she couldn’t sleep. So Buck had to come into town and wake Mrs. Potter to get some licorice, at least the poor lady was understanding, in fact she gifted a large chunk of Buck’s stash to his as a congratulations.

Ezra entered as the started eating. He had a long string with a ring tied at the end of it. He smiled and sat by Ginny. Ginny smiled. Ezra said he knew ways of predicting whether it would be a boy or a girl Ginny was carrying. Ezra smiled

“This is the test I learned from an Aunt in New Orleans, I did it for Serena and I, unlike the old gypsy woman mother hired, was right. I will hold it over your bump and if it swings back and forth, it’s a girl. If it swings in a circle, you are carrying a boy.” Ezra said holding up the ring.

Ginny nodded and moved so Ezra could hold the ring over the bump. Ezra slipped the string between his fingers and steadied it over the bump slowly the ring began to move in a very distinct circle. Ginny and Buck beamed.

“A little boy!” Ginny said “I’m outnumbered” She laughed. Hugging Buck who just smiled.

“Oh dear another Buck running around.” JD said he couldn’t help but smile at the elation of his best friend and his soon to be wife.

“Lord help us” Ezra smirked.

“So what did it say?” Serena said bringing Ezra over some food.

“Boy!” Ginny with a cheer. Serena smiled and hugged her.

“I’d believe it too Ezra was spot on with Elora and with several of our friends children. “ Serena smiled as Emerson entered.

“Hi momma, Daddy said that you and Unca JD and Unca Buck, oh and I guess Unca Ezra should come to the clinic, somethin’ about somethin’ he found on the road back from Yuma.” Emerson said taking biscuit from Buck’s plate. And sitting next to Ginny.

The four looked at each other. Serena went to tell her other waitress and cook Beth to look after the place. Emerson sat with Ginny as they headed to the clinic.

Vin was waiting at the top of the stairs with Josiah and Chris. He stepped forward when he saw JD.

“JD first things first she’s going to be ok. Nathan and Rose are just finishing stitching her up.” Vin said

“What who?” JD said who would he find on the road to Yuma, was Casey hurt, wait Ray, Ray did trade in Yuma. “Ray!!” JD said trying to push his way in. Vin held him.

“Nathan will let us in as soon as he’s done stitching up her side.” Vin held the youngest member of the group. “I found her heading in from Yuma slumped over her horse. She lost her canteen and supplies two days ago. Nathan is getting water in her too.”

JD nodded “Why was she in Yuma?” He asked “That’s too far north.”

“She got sidetracked when the pack horse she had pulled up lame. Was heading there to help it but had to put it down. She said as soon as Nathan lets us in she’ll tell us everything”

JD nodded and stood close to the door, Nathan had pulled the curtains tight and he couldn’t see in. he nervously shifted from foot to foot as the stared at the door. Finally it opened and he ran in. Ray was just putting her boots back on. Her face was covered in bruises and Nathan had stitched a cut on her lip.

“Hi JD. Just got to get my boots on and we can get going.” Ray said as she struggled to buckle her boots. JD noticed her hand was bandaged as well and he knelt to help.

“What’s going on Ray? Where do we have to go? You should be staying in bed not getting dressed.” JD said buckling her boots. She was all disheveled and not well put together, she had her duster next to her but had on a skirt and what looked like one of Nathan’s shirts. JD looked and saw a bloody mess of fabric in the corner, which may have been her shirt.

“Vin and I have to meet Judge Travis in Yuma and go to Tascosa.” Ray said standing "Before Sadler kills Tash"

"What?" JD said following Ray as she headed out the door. "I thought you were in the clear?"

"When Sadler found out who I now knew he said the only way I could have my life and my daughter's life was to bring Vin in for trial."

Ray was slower on the stairs JD took her arm at the elbow to help.

"Why does he care about getting Vin I thought you said all bounty hunters knew the truth that Vin was framed?" JD said as the group walked towards the livery.

Ray turned to Vin.

“Care to tell them who your employer was when you became a bounty hunter??” Ray said as her horse was led out by Tiny.

“Sadler.” Vin said “only for a month then I went out on my own… never did give him the last bounty.” Serena gave him a look “I was young and stupid.”

JD helped Ray mount her horse. Serena kissed Vin then looked at Ezra, Chris, Buck and JD.

“You bring him back alive ok.”  


“Yes ma’am” JD said tipping his hat. He looked at Buck. “Maybe you should stay home. What if Ginny has the baby while you’re gone?”

“We have time JD” Buck said.

The six headed off towards Tascosa.

Nathan and Josiah stood by Serena. “You two not going?”

“I need to be here for Ginny” Nathan said “From what I’ve read she not due anytime soon but she needs care. And Her arm is still not 100% and I have to make she that doesn’t harm the baby”

Serena nodded

“Buck asked me to stay with Ginny.” Serena nodded again she knew her friend had been visiting the church quite frequently after she was done teaching. “did you want to go I could help the ladies in the restaurant?”

“No I can’t go.” Serena said “Best everyone there still think I’m dead”

And with that she turned away from the men and headed back up the street to her restaurant.


	11. ~Wicked Little Town~

Ray leaned on JD as they rode into the small panhandle town. The long ride back to Tascosa had taken a lot out of his little sister. Half way there she was no longer able to ride on her horse by herself. JD and Buck took turns holding her on theirs Chris tied her horse up to follow his. Ezra had offered to help with Ray but was only met with a cold sharp gaze from JD.

Judge Travis (who they had met up with on the way) said they should stop. But Ray insisted they press on. She couldn’t bear another day without her daughter.

She didn’t talk much on the journey but from what they gathered when she did was it didn’t take her long to get the bounties back to Tascosa. She received her payment and went to sell her ranch.

After selling the ranch she and Tash went to pay off Saddler, only to find out that his spies and scouts had seen her in Four Corners with Vin. She was asked why she didn’t bring him in. She said she told Saddler that everyone full well knew Vin was innocent. That’s when Saddler told her how much Vin left with. Ray had more than enough to pay but Saddler then insisted that the interest on the bounty was much more. When Ray inquired Saddler told her that since she was so interested she could pay in. When Ray told him she didn’t have the money, he said that he would make sure she got it. He then had his men take Ray to rough her up (for speaking against him) and took Tash to his house. Ray was released to go get Vin. No money for food or water, she had barely eaten in almost 2 weeks.

She had also let them know that Judge Mitchell had left the town under mysterious circumstances and Ray and a few others were convinced Saddler had him killed for getting in his way.

Vin carefully studied their surroundings, the town had changed since he was last here. It was still just as dirty and run down but it was bigger. Expansion for expansions sake he guessed.

Chris too kept a watchful eye on the townspeople. They were not like the folks in Four Corners; these people were hard and rough looking, like they had lived many tough lives in succession.

They rode up in front of the Sherriff’s office. Buck climbed off and took Ray into his arms allowing JD to dismount.

“She needs a bed and a Doctor” Judge Travis said scanning the streets for a sign indicating a doctor.

“I need my daughter.” Ray said “Buck put me down, I can stand”

“Probably Darlin’ but can you walk?” He said helping her stand beside him

“Yes” she said shakily heading towards the Sherriff’s office. Despite Judge Travis brining along provisions They could hardly get Ray to eat. Chris was worried that her stomach might be damaged from the beating she took, she was bruised all over but the one on her stomach was the worst.

JD quickly stepped up beside her as she entered the office. It wasn’t like the sheriff’s office in Four Corners it was huge and even though the rest of the town was grubby and dusty this place was immaculate.

Ezra caught himself looking in the grand mirror in the entrance, it was in a large mahogany and gold leafed frame. The furniture would make any upper-class lady jealous. There were three large oak desks in the front each desk had a deputy at it reading over some sort of paperwork. Near the back was a larger desk with a white haired Sherriff who Ray had told them was called Red Olchik. Off to the side was an office the door was open and inside was a large mahogany desk with a stout little man stood in front talking to a rather large older muscular man with a handlebar moustache who was sitting at the desk. The office looked to have some comfortable seating areas the sign next to the door read Judge Saddler. The wall of the main opposite the office room was covered in wanted posters the wall behind had a small gated door with a sign over it that read “Holding Cells, Leave all Weapons on Table” next to the door was a table with a large wooden box with separation in it. Two of the compartments had guns in them.

One of the deputies a young wiry man probably around JD’s age looked up. He smiled. It wasn’t a nice smile it sent unsettling shivers down the men’s backs.

“Well, well, well looky here what the cat dragged in Ray Holloway. And look who you brought with you. Vin Tanner and them town protectors that dime novel was written about.” The man leaned into Ray’s face

“Back off Lorne. We’re here to see Saddler.” Ray said standing a little taller

“Wow you got some mouth on you now that you have some bodyguards.” Lorne said looking to the office “He’s in his office busy with someone who thinks that they don’t have to pay their land taxes.”

“We’ll wait” Judge Travis said showing Deputy Lorne his ID.

“Sure thing Jude Travis” Lorne said heading to the office.

Ray sat on one of the chairs. They weren’t waiting long before the older man from the office emerged.

“Well Hello Ray. My. My you certainly brought a large enough gang with you.” He studied the men he paused at Ezra “Do I know you?”

“You haven’t had the honor of meeting me yet sir” Ezra said with a smirk

“You have a smart mouth to go with your smart clothes. I hate a smart mouth” He turned his attention to Vin. “Well Hello again Mr. Tanner. Long time no see. Tell me did the extraordinary tracker like yourself get lost on your way back to your boss”

“I just figured there were people better than you that could use the money.” Vin said locking on to Saddler’s gaze.

“Deputy Mathers, Deputy Crossi” Saddler called, Lorne and another young Deputy stood. “I believe Mr. Tanner’s accommodations are ready see to it that he gets comfortable.”

The deputies locked some handcuffs on him. Chris and Buck stepped forward. Judge Travis stopped them.

“Saddler what guarantees do we have that our friend will be safe in your jail until the time of his trial?” Judge Travis said stepping between Vin and Saddler.

“My Deputies will be watching out for him”

“I want one of my men here at all times with him.”

“Fine”

Travis turned to Chris “You stay first”

Chris nodded and followed the deputies to the holding cells.

“Ah ah ah guns must be checked at the door we don’t want prisoners getting ahold of any firearms now do we.”

Chris took his guns and Vin’s and gave them to Buck, there was no way that he was letting them sit out for anyone to grab.

Ray stepped up to Saddler.

“I want to see my daughter!”

“I took the liberty of booking you a hotel room. I will say it will be a little small with the gang you brought but you check into the Grand and I’ll have my men bring her over.”

“Ezra is to go with your men” Ray said “That way I’ll know she will get to me”

“Fine, fine” Saddler said dismissively “Have it your way. Ezra you can go with Sherriff Olchik to get the girl”

Ray and the other headed to the hotel, Judge Travis broke off from the group insisting that he would find a doctor for Ray.

Once they had Ray settled in at the hotel, Judge Travis brought a doctor and then went to see what he could learn. As the Doctor examined Ray, Buck and JD say on the rooms balcony overlooking the shoddy town.

“Hell we’ve been to purgatory and I’d rather continue right on into Hell then visit this place ever again” Busk said as JD watched the streets for Ezra.

“Yeah” JD said glancing into the room

“She’ll be ok kid, she seems tough”

JD just nodded as the doctor stepped out onto the balcony. JD stood.

“How is she?”

“She’s really beat up but she is healing, she just needs rest. Her stomach is badly bruised if she don’t take it easy it could bleed and she could get sick if not die. Just keep her in bed I’d say for a week and let her heal.”

Buck and JD nodded. “Thanks Doc.”

Buck walked the doctor out as JD went and sat by Ray who was already getting dressed again

“Whoa hey what are you doing the doctor said you have to rest”

“Ezra and Tash should have been here by now I am going to find them.”

“You need rest Buck and I can go. The doctor said if you don’t rest you could die.” JD said taking her boots away from her.

“I will rest when I see my daughter!” Ray said sitting it hurt and she laid back down so as not to pass out.

Buck reentered “Ezra and Tash are downstairs Ezra convinced Saddlers men to just hang out in the hotel lobby and let them come up alone. I guess they think we’ll try and pull a runner.”

Ray nodded as the hotel room door opened. Ezra entered carrying a petite girl. She was like a mini Ray.

“Momma” the girl exclaimed as she hopped down from Ezra and ran over. Her arm was in a sling but she still gave Ray a giant hug. Ray’s eyes went right to the sling and bandaged arm. “When you left I tried to follow, I tried to climb out the window but this tree was not as strong as the ones in Huston and I fell. I broke my arm but I will be ok.”

Ray started to cry “I’m sorry sweetie, I am so sorry”

“It’s ok momma, I’m strong like you”

Ray held her daughter tight and slowly calmed, she then introduced Buck and JD.

Tash lit up “Uncle JD!!!!” she said running and hugging him “Momma told me so many stories about you and I have always wanted to meet you.”

JD hugged her back “I am very glad to meet you too Tash”

The door opened and Judge Travis entered he looked upset. Tash went to sit back by her mother.

“None of the bounty hunters will speak up, Saddler has told everyone not to talk, he has some sort of hold over them.”

Ray sat up “I should talk to them”

“No they have been told to talk to no one, the one who opened up said he had nothing to lose by telling us we are not wanted and Saddler is not interested in a trial he just wants Vin to hang.” Travis said sitting by the balcony.

“Momma is that the man you know” Tash asked Ray nodded and held her daughter close. She was so sure someone would help back her and Vin up. What was Saddler holding over everyone and what was she supposed to do now that all the allies here were turning.

 

 

 


	12. ~When the Chips Are Down~

Vin sat on the cell bed his back against the wall. He was stiff from the dampness and the little room to move. Buck was now sitting in the hall of the holding cell area having sent Chris off to bed this morning.

They were alone in the holding area so Buck and Chris and Vin had sat close to the bars and Buck quietly filled them in.

=-=-=

Overnight Ray had come up with a plan. She was going to try and get back in Saddler’s good books by inviting him up to her hotel room. She would then try to get some answers out of him.

Chris had inquired if Ray intended to get him drunk, Buck shook his head, Apparently if you gave him enough pleasure he would become completely relaxed and let his guard down and talk in his sleep. It was why he only kept the company of certain women.

Chris and Vin didn’t like it. Buck told him no one did especially not JD and Ezra (Who was REALLY fond of the young bounty hunter/assassin) But Ray said it was the only way.

Ezra was going to conceal himself in the closet and JD and Buck had rented the room next door and who be on hand should anything go awry.

Judge Travis said that the other Bounty Hunters he talk to basically said the same thing. Saddler had a soft spot for the young woman he had taken in when she was so young.

Ray was getting fitted with a dress and was going to be seeing Saddler soon.

Tash had to stay with Saddlers men but Ezra Judge Travis was staying with them.

=-=-=

The sun was high in the sky, noon, Ray would be heading to meet with Saddler and invite him to dinner and Entertainment.

One of the Deputies a shy looking middle aged man entered he had two plates.

“Lunch time. Just some bread and stew was all I could get. I hope it’s ok” He said giving Buck and Vin the plates.

“Looks fine thank you Lucien” Vin said as the plate was slid under the small opening in the bars.

“It’s awful you go brought back here Vin. Eli Joe was a nasty piece of work. No one around here liked him. Not even Saddler, probably because he knew he could never get a partnership with him.” Lucien said then stopped and looked over his shoulder. “He has full ownership of the town you cross Saddler and you’re out. May not seem that bad but you don’t get to head west or south, he sends you east, right into Indian Territory, right into Comanche territory, sets you into their sacred grounds. Now you do that which the Kiowa or the Kickapoo you can probably talk your way out of it. With the Comanche, that’s an instant death sentence. Never knew how that Holloway-Dunne girl could ever live on their land like that. Surprised she was even able to sell her ranch”

“Wait, Ray lived on Comanche territory I thought she lived on the outskirts of the Indian Territory?” Buck said sitting up a little.

“That’s what she told people that way if they followed her she had some surprise protection. Half her workers were Indian, mostly Cheyanne and Cherokee but the Comanche, god only knows why they treat her like one of them, but for her it’s a blessing.”

Buck and Vin nodded. Probably with her ex and her both going under a Navajo name for Ghost may have scored some points for her living in their Territory.

Vin leaned forward as Lucien Left

“If everyone in this town is so scared of the Comanche why doesn’t Ray get them to come and wipe this town off the earth?”

“There’s families here Vin, it’s a bad town but for some it’s their only home” Buck said taking a bite of some stew. Vin just nodded “We’ll get this done”

 

Down the Street Ray was cinched into a brand new dress. The long lace sleeves and the shawl covered the bruises from her last meeting with Saddler’s men. She entered the restaurant to find Saddler already waiting. She took a deep breath and made her way to the table.

Saddler stood as she approached and pulled back her chair for her and helped her sit.

“Good afternoon Chindi.” Saddler said with a smirk. “You will never fully shake that name you know, it will follow you forever.”

“Felix” Ray said reaching out and holding his hand “I’m sorry about the way things have gone. Going to Four Corners really shook me. I lost my way. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?”

“You came with an awfully large gang to be begging for my forgiveness.” Saddler said taking her hand tightly in his. “You planning a raid or something? You make one move against me and your friends will all swing, including the Judge, he could always disappear like Mitchell”

Ray frowned.

“You still sending people off to their deaths in the territory?”

“I have and it’s been a lot more successful with you gone and not rescuing them. Chief Running Spirit really likes you. I always though perhaps you were his 5th concubine.” Saddler said smirking again.

Ray leaned forward locking eyes with Saddler.

“You’re disgusting you know that. You think every relationship has to being and end with physical pleasures. I have a strong relationship with Running Spirit and The Comanche due to our mutual respect of horses, who do you, think I do most of my business with?” Ray said not backing down.

“Just as I thought you’re a traitor to your own people. The Comanche use those horses to raid and attack our neighbors. I keep this town protected.”

“Running Spirit is not afraid of you and your men” Ray said raising her voice in the crowded restaurant “The only reason they do not attack this town is because Running Spirit and his tribe are not like the other Comanche, They only attack when provoked and I make sure that none of your men provoke them. I protect this town.” Ray said pulling her hand away from his grip and standing.

She turned to head out the door as she knew her plan would not work. Saddler’s men blocked her way. One of the men grabbed her and spun her around to face Saddler. Saddler leaned in close.

“So you are the great protector of this town. Let’s see what happens to it after you’ve hung. If Running Spirit and his people attack, I’ll wipe them out.” Saddler whispered in her ear before standing and facing his men “Take her to the holding cells. Treason sounds like a good charge.”

The men laughed as they started dragging Ray to the jail. Saddler smiled. He knew Ray was a friend of the Comanche and He hoped that hanging her alongside Vin Tanner friend to the Kiowa would start a war. War was good. War was money, and when this crappy little town burned to the ground he could collect on the insurance he got and head west to find more opportunity.

 


	13. ~Night Changes~

Ray and Vin stood in their cells in the Tascosa jail. The others had now been barred from visiting. Judge Travis and Buck were making a hastened journey to El Paso and Territorial Supreme Court Judge William Jacobson. Saddler needed to be stopped.

While JD and Chris were arguing with Saddler over Ray’s incarceration Ezra had managed to search the office and he found many a ledger filled with Saddler’s takes from bounties and notes about how he handled situations. Including the finished leger on Judge Mitchell and several bounty hunters he used like he did with Ray.

Ezra managed to smuggle two of the books out and they were now in Buck’s saddle bag headed to the eyes of Judge Jacobson. They just hoped they weren’t too late.

Ray paced the cell again she wanted her own clothes but was denied being able to change and so she was left to make due in the heavy dress. Her side ached and she felt so tired but she didn’t want to lay down she didn’t want to make it look like she was giving up.

The town was talking about how the traitor was being hung and how Ray had made alliances with the Comanche to wipe the town from the earth.

Ray knew Running Spirit would not do anything to stop the hanging, and she was not mad about that. The Comanche never interfered with the laws of the white man. But she did know that as soon as she was gone Saddler would send in raiding parties to rile up the tribes and then when they struck in retaliation he would let them burn the town just to tell the rest of the country what horrible people the Comanche were.

Ray stopped. If someone could get to Running Spirit and let him know what was going on he could move the tribe a bit north, that would protect them.

But how, she was in here. Then it hit her she leaned against the bars and looked down at the deputy guard.

“Hey Roddy. I don’t feel so good I want to see my doctor” Ray called.

Roddy walked down to her cell

“Saddler won’t let Doc McRawlin, You sweet talk him too much” Roddy said

“I don’t want McRawlin I want my new doctor. Ezra Standish.” Ray said Vin gave her a weird look that went unnoticed by Roddy.

Roddy furrowed his brow.

“That fancy fella you rode in with is a doctor? I pegged him for a gambler.” Roddy said confused

“Every man has his vice.” Ray said “Who am I to judge. I feel faint.” Ray said giving herself a bit of a swoon, she laid down on the bed.

“I don’t need you dying on us before the hanging I’ll go find this doctor of yours.”

Roddy left, Vin looked at Ray.

“I needed to get someone in here, I figured a doctor was the only one they wouldn’t question as to why he was needed.” Ray said from where she stayed laying on the bed.

“Why Ezra?”

“They already know JD is my brother, you honestly think I could pass Chris off as a doctor?” Ray said looking at Vin who nodded. “If I can get Ezra JD and Chris to get a message to Running Spirit then even if Judge Travis and Buck can’t save our lives the innocent lives in this town can be saved.”

Vin nodded again.

A short while later Roddy led in a somewhat confused Ezra. Ray went to sit and swooned before laying down again. Roddy opened the cell and shoved Ezra in.

“She’s sick fix her before the hanging.” Roddy said locking the cell and standing guard.

Ray gave Ezra a look who smiled knowingly.

“If you excuse me my dear deputy it would not be veracious to assess this fair young lady under the prying eyes of a licentious gentleman such as yourself. The lady a recidivist as she may be merits a bit of privacy.” Ezra said as he placed a hand on Ray’s forehead. “Could you wait down the hall?”

“What about him?” Roddy said pointing to Vin. Vin turned the mattress of his bed on its side and sat back against t and the cell wall between him and Ray.

Roddy signed but then went down the hall. Ezra looked at Ray.

“So today I’m a doctor. What shall I be tomorrow.” Ezra said leaning in for a kiss.

“Not now,” Ray said pushing him back.

“I need you Chris or JD to ride to my old ranch and see Running Spirit, tell him what is going on and tell him to move his people north, that will protect them from Saddler after I am gone.”

“Ray you won’t be gone.” Ezra said leaning in again to kiss her. Ray pushed him back.

“Please just do this for me.” Ray said.

“Fine”

Ray gave him details on how to get to her old ranch she said once there the new owner, Tall Bear would take Ezra and whoever went with him to see Running Spirit. They needed to insist that the tribe move North.

Ezra nodded and helped Ray sit. Roddy was making his way back down the hall.

“She gonna live till we hang her?” He asked opening the cell and yanking Ezra out then closing it and locking it again.

“My you are vile.” Ezra said facing the man. “She is exhausted, but she will survive.”

“Good then you can just get going on your way.” Roddy said moving him down the hall. “My boss wants you and your friends gone from this town, ya hear.”

“My brother stays!” Ray called from the cell

“Well sure he can he ain’t much of a threat but the others are gone…. Tonight” Roddy said leading Ezra into the main sheriff’s office. “You get me, Doc”

“I do not see that being a problem as we are not much use here anymore.” Ezra said “we will take our leave tonight”

Roddy smile “Good”

In the cell Ray teared up “I should have let him kiss me, I should have gotten that last kiss”

“You and Ez will have plenty of time to kiss after this is all over” Vin said as he put his cell back in order.

“We are not getting out of this Vin. Buck and the Judge are not going to make it to El Paso and back in time and Ezra and Chris have to leave or be killed. I made my peace with those who needed it, but I should have kissed Ezra one last time. And I shouldn’t have brought you here. Serena will never forgive me” Ray sat on her bed and curled up softly crying herself to sleep.

Vin sighed, he’d been in back to the wall situations before, this one was bad though.

=-=-=

Chris and Ezra left Tascosa heading west then backtracked though the creek (in case they were being followed) heading the directions Ray gave them into Indian Territory. Chris sat up straight and alert on Pony, eyes always scanning their surroundings.

After an hour they found the small ranch with the large stable and horse training area. As they approached an Indian gentleman rode up on a black and grey horse.

“Why are you coming here” he asked

“We’re friends of Ray Holloway-Dunne she sent us here to have Tall Bear take us to Running Spirit” Ezra replied.

The man studied the men hard.

“Red jacket, gold tooth, green eyes. You are Ezra Standish, Ray spoke of you. All black, hard life worn eyes, You are Chris Larabee Ray also spoke of you. I am Tall Bear, I will take you to Running Spirit.” He said turning his horse and leading the men deeper into the territory.

=-=-=

Buck screamed into the night as he kicked at a small rock inside the Court House. They had reached El Paso a half hour ago and were now told that the Judge Jacobson was in a nearby town and while he was due to return tonight no one knew what time that would be.

He started to pace. Judge Travis asked the Deputy if he could send word to the town that it was and emergency and at the utmost of importance They needed to meet with Jacobson as soon as possible.

They deputy nodded and sent a messenger off into the night. Judge Travis sat by the desk as Buck continued to pace.

=-=-=-=

Ray looked out her cell window at the night it was so clear she could see millions of starts up in the sky and the moon was not quite full but still glowed bright in the sky. JD had brought Tash by after dinner. They were still staying in the hotel. Saddlers men had backed off of Tash. Ray figured it was because after she was dead Saddler would have no use for Tash.

They hugged and cried and Ray promised that she would always watch over Tash.

Ray looked over at the sleeping Vin. He had dictated a letter to JD to take back to Serena.

They’d eaten their dinner then Vin went to bed. He was facing away from Ray so she wasn’t too sure if he was asleep. Ray knew she wouldn’t be sleeping tonight. She always figured she would never get a full and proper life. She had many regrets, joining Saddler was one, but also there was different things she could have done back after her father died, she should have fought harder to get back east.

She sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

=-=-=-=

Ray still laid awake as the sun started to rise over the mountain.

A lone coyote howled in the distance. A shot while it howled again. Ray’s ears perked up. That wasn’t a coyote, that was a signal. Ray hopped up and stood on her tip toes trying to get a better look out the window.

Vin turned and looked at the window.

“That’s an odd sound a howl into dawn” He said sitting.

Ray shook her head, “It’s not real. It’s a signal.” She let a small smile crease her lips. “That’s Ash Wing, I think Cloud Walker is answering.”

Ray was at a loss why was she hearing this. Why were thy here they should be heading north.

“I don’t understand” She said turning to Vin “Why are they coming they should be heading north?”

“Are you sure it was them. It may be a coyote, they are a bit of tricksters you know could be tricking some prey.” Vin said as Ray sat.

“Yeah” She said pulling her knees up to her chin. “They never get involved in the matters here. Best for them to stay away, safer too.”

Vin reached though the bars and took Rays hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze as he saw the tears stream down her cheek.

The door to the holding cells opened and heavy feet made their way down the hall. Ray looked up to see Saddler two deputies and a priest. They stopped in front of Vin and Ray’s cells.

“Would either of you like confession before you are led out?” The priest asked both shook their head. Saddler laughed as the two deputies entered the cells and handcuffed Ray and Vin.

They were led out of the cells and down the hall. Some of the remaining prisoners in the cells were yelling at Saddler about false hangings and how all his sins would get him in the end, even with his crooked bribed priest.

Outside a crowed was gathered in front of the gallows. One look would tell you all you needed to know. They were not there by choice Saddler’s deputies were gathered around the crowed not letting anyone even look away.

Vin and Ray were led though the crowd and up the gallows. Even though they refused the hoods Saddler insisted they be on. Vin figured he didn’t have the stomach to see his victims faces as they hung.

Vin was moved to stand on the trapdoor, he could hear Ray’s muffled crying as the hangman fitted him with a rope.

“Vin Tanner and Ray Holloway-Dunne you are here by charged with crimes against the Town of Tascosa and treason against America. Therefore it is my duty and obligation as a Judge to uphold this law and see to it that you are punished accordingly. And so you shall be as you hang this morning.” Saddler called out to the crowd.

The crowd for the most part was silent save for what Vin guessed may be a few of the deputies calling out trying to rile up the people. The priest was saying the Lord’s Prayer, Vin heard Ray softly mumbling along. The there was a sound he couldn’t place like a rustling of leaves.

“Any last words?” Saddler asked.

Vin couldn’t think of anything worthy so just shook his head. For beside him Ray choked out.

“He that dies pays all debts” She said

With that Vin felt his body drop a pull at his neck… but there was no snap no jerk just the sensation of falling forward and landing face first in the dirt.


	14. ~Peace~

Daze and slightly confused Vin lifted his face from the dirt, his throat hurt as did his face but he could smell the dirt below him and hear the commotion around him. He gingerly turned his head to look around. Ray was laying in the dirt next to him gasping for air, it looked like she landed on her back and had knocked the wind out of herself. Had their ropes failed, why were they on the ground and not dangling from the noose. Vin rolled onto his back to face the bottom of gallows. Each of the trap doors were hanging open and arrow was pinning a frayed rope to each one.  Vin looked around again. The crowed was gathered but they were focused on something to the right of the gallows. He crawled over and looked.

Surrounding the square were about fifty Indian warriors, some Comanche some Kiowa some Kickapoo and a few Vin couldn’t place. Ezra and Chris were on their horses next to a very regally dressed chief. The Chief was talking. Vin’s head was still a little fuzzy and he couldn’t really hear what was being said, something about removal of tainted law and a protection.

Vin jumped and swung out lazily as he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Buck pulling him and Ray out from under the gallows. He pulled Vin to his feet took Ray in his arm and headed for the sheriff’s office. The office was empty except for the deputy called Lucien, Judge Travis and three other men Vin had never seen before. Buck laid Ray on one of the desks and checked her over; Vin was lead to sit in a chair. One of the men checked his neck and face, said something about a broken nose and then as the man put his hand on Vin’s nose a sharp pain shot though his head and his world went black again.

 

=-=-=-=

Outside the crowed dissipated Chris turned to Running Spirit.  The man just gave a nod and turned his horse and started towards his territory. Chris gave a small smile as he and Ezra headed towards the Sherriff’s office as the rest of the Indian riders left.

Ezra dismounted and headed into the office, Ray was lying on a desk curled up holding her side, the fall must have reinjured her ribs, he walked over and kissed her forehead, she reached up and pulled him close and firmly planted a kiss on his lips. Tash and JD entered Tash running over to her mother. Ray hugged her close.

From the chair Vin woke up again. He woke with a start then looked around.

“What the hell is going on?”

Buck smiled “Just putting it all together myself. We were worried were would be too late. Judge Travis and I came here with Judge Jacobson, Deputy Walter Scots, and Deputy Jeremy Edline of El Paso to see the two of you drop but there was no short stop, you just kept falling, then all the Indians appeared and as we got closer we could see the arrows that cut you free.  The man next to Chris and Ezra spoke. Said that too long they sat by and let Saddler try and ruin the peace. Saddler tried to deny it but the town didn’t believe him” Buck said sitting by Vin.

 

“Ez and I rode out to Running Spirit like Ray asked, told him to move further North, Running Spirit said her was tired of running, not that he wanted to fight but no more running. Told us to saddle up and ride in with him. That arrow to Saddler’s heart was the best bow shooting I’ve ever seen. Running Spirit made a promise to keep the peace as long as the town cleans up. Tall Bear said he was even willing to do trade with the town as long as Saddler and his men were gone.” Chris said from the doorway.

“I guess that’s where we come in” the Older of the three new men said “Judge Jedidiah Jacobson” He said tipping his hat “My Deputies here are ready to move on in their duties. Scots here is a Deputy Marshall and he will be the new Marshall of this area, Edline is a sheriff’s Deputy in El Paso he will be Tascosa’s new Sherriff, they are going to work with me to get all this Saddler mess cleaned up, a perusal of the rest of those books you told us about will be a good start. Make this town good again. As for you Vin Tanner, I have already started the process of getting you pardoned.”

Vin smiled “Much obliged sir” he tried to nod but that only made the pain in his face throb.

“We’ll go get some hotel rooms for the night head off in the morning” Chris said

“I don’t know if Ray will be able to ride just yet” Ezra said from where he was perched on the edge of the desk where she lay.

“I should really get her a doctor” JD spoke up. Chris nodded.

“Let’s get her to the hotel get her a doctor and go from there.”

The others nodded. Ezra scooped Ray up into his arms and they all headed to the hotel.

=-=-=-=

Chris, Vin, Buck, Ezra, and Judge Travis sat in the hotel saloon, Vin’s broken nose was causing two dark bruises to form under each of his eyes, he also had a dark bruise forming across his neck from where the rope had pinched him.

“My sister will for sure be reprimanding us for allowing yourself to get into such a state.” Ezra said taking a drink

“If I’m lucky the neck one will fade quickly and I won’t even have to tell Serena I almost hung” Vin said filling his glass again.

“Ray will tell her, I’ll get hit, I’ll buy you drinks all will be fine.” Ezra said with a smirk.

The others gave a soft chuckle; Buck looked up to see JD coming down from the rooms. He got a bottle at the bar and came to sit.

“How’s Ray?” He asked.

“Finally sleeping, the doctor said she broke her ribs again and she’s damned lucky they didn’t shift, bruised up her back again pretty badly too. But hard to say wat was from before and what’s from now.”

JD sat next to Buck “She knows your missing Ginny and you’re anxious to get back home, it’ll be so close to the birth of your child, but she’s not allowed to ride right now. She said you could all go and we could follow. It may be a week before she’s even able to ride in a wagon”

“It’s ok JD we can wait” Buck said “Gives us time to get a wagon, get Tash packed up for her move and help get stuff settled here”

“OK” JD said taking a drink

“You missing Casey?” Vin asked he knew the two hadn’t really been talking since the day after the gang shootout in Four Corners.

“Yeah” JD replied “We had just been starting to talk again. I’ve never missed anyone like I am missing her”

“It’s called love kid” Buck smiled “Make a man do all sorts of strange things”

“Made Buck get married” Chris smiled Buck and Ginny’s wedding had been quiet and had for the most part gone unnoticed. Just the seven with Serena and Rose along with the kids, Josiah did the honors and it was shirt a sweet. At the time Buck had told Chris they didn’t know Ginny was pregnant he just knew that Ginny was right. Chris had smiled and said that’s the same what he felt when he met Sarah. Buck had smiled and the two had sat in silence till the others came to celebrate.

“I want to ask Casey to marry me” JD said “But lately we’ve been fighting so much, I, I don’t know if she still loves me”

“She’s mad because I think she’s tired of waiting Mr. Dunne I believe she feels she is ready to be Mrs. Dunne” Ezra smiled taking a drink.

“I don’t even have a ring, I don’t have a house of my own, She wouldn’t say yes” JD said head down staring at the table.

“JD remember when you first took the sheriff’s job I offered you the house meant for the sheriff” Judge Travis said leaning close, JD nodded, “It’s still empty, needs a little cleaning but it’s yours if you want it.”

“Thank you but She won’t say yes.” JD said still looking at the table; Chris reached over and smacked him upside the back of his head “OW”

“Don’t you ever think that you aren’t good enough for her!” Chris said in a firm tone “The way she looks at you the way her eyes gleam when she talks about you or hears your name. I would give anything to have Sarah back to see that look in her eyes. If I found love you can too, and forget about a ring, a house is the perfect gesture towards marriage, I asked Sarah with a horse and a promise of a good life on the ranch.” Chris patted JD’s shoulder as he sat back in his chair again.

JD nodded “Thank you” to him the words meant a lot coming from Chris, especially if he mentioned Sarah. He knew the past while had to be hard on him. Buck and Vin finding love, Buck going to be a father, JD smiled. Now he too was anxious to get back home.


	15. ~Home~

JD looked in the back of the wagon; Tash was curled up sleeping next to her mother. They were getting close to Four Corners; Ray had mostly slept the entire trip. While she was feeling better her side and back were so sore and she preferred to lay down over sitting, and once laying the gentle rocking motion of the wagon coaxed her to sleep. Tash meanwhile had stayed awake for most of the journey watching the landscape go by and smiling.

Tash was excited to start a new life in Four Corners and to go to school and have friends. JD was anxious to get back too, to clean out the house Judge Travis offered him and to ask Casey the biggest question of his life.

Buck led the group anxious to see Ginny, they were gone long enough that she would very close to giving birth.

The sun was just reaching its highest point when the group rode into town. As they passed the saloon Rose came hurrying down the street.

“Oh good you’re back. Buck Ginny needs you. Baby is fine but Ginny’s arm got worse and Nathan is going to have to remove it before the infection spreads” Rose said as she grabbed Buck’s arm and practically dragged him off his horse. Buck gave his reigns to Chris before heading off with the slightly waddling seamstress. Chris and Ezra looked at each other.

“Did it seem as though our town dressmaker was a little different?” Ezra asked eyebrow raised.

“I think she was pregnant.” JD said carefully lifting Ray out of the wagon “Nathan may have his hands full now but maybe we should take Vin and Ray up to get looked over.”

“I’m fine now JD” Vin said leading the wagon to the livery “Bruise is almost gone, my nose is healed and I didn’t hurt nothing else.”

JD nodded but continued towards the clinic carrying his still sleeping sister.

When he got to the top of the stairs he saw buck standing there holding a tiny bundle, a smile and a happy tear in the side of his eye. He looked up and smiled the biggest smile JD had ever seen on his best friend.

“I’m a father kid, me, a dad, to this sweet precious little boy.” Buck moved the blanket to reveal a sleeping child with a puff of red hair.

“He’s got your nose and Ginny’s hair” JD smiled. “Did Ginny name him yet?”

Buck nodded “Buck Wilmington Junior, Serena said she was calling him BJ for short. Serena liked Bucky; I think we’ll stick with BJ.”

“Congratulations Buck.” JD smiled as he entered the clinic. Nathan and Serena were gathered around Ginny who seemed to be a little drunk allowing them to work on her arm. JD set Ray down on an empty bed and sat with his back towards the scene, he didn’t want to see what was coming next.

Nathan took the saw and as Serena carefully held Ginny down Nathan began the process of removing Ginny’s arm. They had tied off the top of her arm tight just below her shoulder. Nathan was making his cut just above her elbow where the infection seemed to have gathered. Ginny screamed as the saw cut first into flesh. Serena adjusted her grip on the writhing patient. Rose stepped over from where she was preparing surgical tools to hold Ginny’s feet.

“Maybe I should hold her feet” Serena said “I don’t want your growing bump getting kicked”

“I’ll be fine” Rose said “she doesn’t have much strength right now.”

Serena nodded as Nathan took a deep breath and began sawing though the bone. JD got up and left the room not able to stand hearing the sound of the saw on bone.

Once the infected limb was off Nathan grabbed a metal rod and placed it on the bleeding stump that was left on Ginny. Ginny made no noise as she was long since passed out. Nathan Carefully bandaged the stump.

“We’ll keep an eye on her make sure no fever develops. Let’s tidy up so Buck can come in, then I’ll wash and have a look at Ray. She has quite the bruise on her neck.” Nathan said putting the infected limb in a sack to take and burn. At the world bruise Serena spun around and saw the distinctive bruises on Ray’s neck she quickly washed her hand and went running out to find Vin.

She met him on the steps of the clinic. Her hands moved his collar revealing the healing telltale bruises of a hanging. She pulled Vin close and held him tight tears pouring down her cheeks. Vin kissed the top of her head.

“I’m fine just a little bruised and a little banged up, mostly healed already.” He said hugging her back and kissing her again this time on her forehead. She looked up and firmly planted a kiss on his lips.

She put her head on his shoulder.

“Vin I want us to get married, as soon as possible after Ginny is all healed up” Serena said still not loosening her hold on him.

“I think we can arrange something with Josiah” Vin smiled as Nathan exited the clinic. He explained why they removed the limb and what to expect in the coming days. He let Buck now that little BJ was perfectly healthy and that his delivery had been an easy one. Buck nodded and was led to sit by Ginny. Nathan let JD know that Ray was doing ok. Just needed time to heal and rest, JD followed Buck in to sit by Ray.

Rose exited she had poofed out her dress more hiding the bump the men has seen earlier.

“She doesn’t want to talk about it Vin so quite” Serena whispered when she saw Vin’s eyes go to Rose’s stomach. Vin gave a knowing nod.

Rose smiled at the two of them.

“You know with everyone back, things look like they are going on the right path. I think I’m finally starting to feel at home.” Rose smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for story three in the Continuing Stories Series :)


End file.
